totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Eugene Snit
Biography Eugene Snit was in the episode "Matchmaker". His plan was to cause agony to the girls of Beverly Hills High after his girlfriend dumped him on Valentine's Day the year before. He attempted to accomplish this by installing dating booths called "Arrow through the Heart Dating Service" that helped him to gather information on a girl's ideal boyfriend. He then used a holographic disguise device that allowed him to change into that ideal boyfriend. The ideal boyfriends that he disguises has names are Chet, Marco, Flavier, Peter, Roy, Wally and Jason as mentioned by Clover through his alternate forms. Clover sets out alone to spy on Eugene while on a dating hiatus. She discovers his disguise as Marco transforms into Chet as she pursues him with the help of her trackable chewing gum. Clover realizes that the two men are one in the same as she watches him in the Karate gym with Alex with her M-ray Contact Lenses. Soon after, Eugene as Chet leaves the gym and now disguises as Flavier, Mandy's ideal boyfriend who goes to the spa for a foot massage with her. Clover soon realizes that he was suckering all girls in Beverly Hills High as she continues to spy on him using the Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone. The next day before the dance, Clover disguises as a customer and arrives at Glittery Snit Jewelry store where she sees him in his real appearance. She was asking him if he goes to Beverly Hiils High. He replies saying that he goes to Institute for Gifted Teens. She was confronted by his mother, Mrs. Snit who arrives behind him and was afraid of her. Clover then flees after his mother yells at her. She later uses his mother to her advantage against him. When Clover was ditched by Sam and Alex due to focus of their ideal boyfriends, he used the disguise of a ninja and attacked Clover fearing she was on to him. During the kitchen fight Clover forced him to retreat and Clover discovers the letters she saw in the jewelry store earlier knowing that he was behind everything as she angrily states. "Okay, Eugene... If all spares in love and this means war...?". Confronting Clover again at Beverly Hills High the night of the dance, as his revenge was ready to engage. Clover finally intervenes and wanted to know why he was doing this and angrily tells her his motive of revenge. Afterwards, Clover wants to grab the holographic device that he was handling and prompts him to transforms into a ninja and attacks her with a kodachi. He then transformed into a rikishi sumo to deal against her. Clover managed to defeat him by forcing him off the catwalk and onto the floor. Much to the shock of all girls in the entire school. After forcing him off the catwalk and onto the floor, Clover shuffles through his alternate appearances before showing his true form to the entire school and saving the girls from getting their hearts broken. After being exposed for his deceptions, the girls turn on Eugene and threw their faux-gemstone rings at him. However it was far from over for him, especially when Mrs. Snit shows up and yells at him for what he has done. After Eugene is arrested by WOOHP, Clover tells the girls they made a huge mistake in ditching the guys that really wanted dates from them. Therefore during the dance, Sam and Alex forgives Clover for ditching her earlier as she accepts. The next day, Eugene as Chet just pass Clover's matchmaking booth where Sam, Clover and Alex are present outside the school as Clover as a matchmaker drags him away as Sam and Alex watches knowing that Clover's dating hiatus is finally over. Trivia *In Eugene's alternate forms, he is able to speak in different accents as well as different languages. In his Marco form, he speaks in a poetic accent while talking to Sam. In his Chet form, he has a well-toned accent while talking to Alex. In his Flavier form, he speaks in French rather to have an accent while speaking to Mandy. In his rikishi form, he has a stereotypical Japanese accent. Gallery Creamed calamari.png|Dinner Eugene_as_Sam's_boyfriend.png|Eugene as Sam's boyfriend Marco marco.JPG|Marco, the match Eugene Snit creates for Sam. chet.JPG|Chet, the match Eugene Snit creates for Alex. chet1.JPG|Alexandra admiring Chet. Eugene_as_Alex's_boyfriend.png|Eugene as Alex's boyfriend Normal_49-46.jpg|Eugene as Mandy's boyfriend Normal_49-50.jpg|Eugene's real appearance Normal_49-57.jpg|Eugene as a ninja tries to stop Clover from escaping Normal_49-61.jpg|Eugene's revenge is ready to engage Normal_49-62.jpg|Eugene as a ninja attacks clover with a kodachi. Normal_49-64.jpg|Eugene was defeated by Clover as a rikishi Normal_49-67.jpg|A defeated Eugene after Clover exposes his alternate disguises Normal_49-72.jpg|Eugene as Chet with Clover as a matchmaker Category:Villain Category:Male